


Reflected Bliss

by SamuelJames



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Torchwood
Genre: Domme/sub, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tosh and Xander's smutty/lovely Saturday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflected Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Reflected Bliss  
> Pairing: Toshiko Sato/Xander Harris  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17  
> Summary: Tosh and Xander's smutty/lovely Saturday morning.  
> Kink: D/s relationship.  
> Notes: Written for the Picture, Phrase or Poem challenge at [livejournal.com profile] bdsm_fandom. The prompt was [this](http://malesubmissionart.com/post/155916118/a-man-facing-a-mirror-is-pressed-toward-the-wall) NSFW picture. In this fic Xander now works at Torchwood. (He does have the requisite almost end of the world experience.) Uses US and British English interchangeably since they are from opposite sides of the Atlantic.  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood and Buffy The Vampire Slayer are the properties of their creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Tosh presses her knee into the back of Xander's making him bend his leg. She kisses his neck and he closes his eyes. "Eyes open, Xander. Want you to see me touch you."

Their eyes meet in the mirror, he smiles. "A whole day to ourselves."

"Barring apocalypses."

Xander laughs. "Don't jinx it."

She presses against Xander's back and slides her hand down his stomach. "We should have a full length mirror."

Xander nods.

"I'd love to watch what I'm doing to you. I'd like to see my hand grip your cock, watch my movements and see you trying to thrust. I'd love you to see how gorgeous you are and be watching me to see what I'd do next."

They both watch in the mirror as her other hand moves out of view and down his back. She gently swats his ass and the surprised expression on his face makes her happy. She strokes his cock a few times and slaps him again, slightly harder.

"It'd be so much fun to watch me spanking you, to see every expression on your face when you're across my lap."

"I'd like that, it feels good but it would be nice to see it too."

"What would you like to do today?"

"Make you happy."

Tosh shakes her head in the mirror. "You do make me happy. We talked about asking for what you want. Don't try to think of the answer you think I want to hear. It's not wrong to want to make me happy but you need to be assertive. I'll tell you if you go too far."

"I like this, what we're doing right now. I'd like to come."

The inflection on his voice makes it sound like a question.

"Is that all?"

"After my chores I'd like to go down on you."

Tosh kisses Xander's shoulder and moves her hand quicker now. "We can do that and if you're quick we might make the shops. Get a new mirror and maybe some more candles. We can have another try with wax."

They both remember the last time and Jack's horrible timing.

"You can close your eyes now. You look so good. Don't bite your lip, you make all the noise you want and scare our neighbours. Since you're so good you can leave your chores till later. You must be close now."

Xander braces his hands on the wall, either side of the mirror. Tosh quickens her strokes, telling him exactly what to do after he comes. She crowds him completely, presses tight against him and wraps her leg around his. She scrapes her heel lightly against his calf. She slows her strokes again just to hear him say please and she rubs her thumb over the head of his cock. He groans out please Tosh and that's enough for her. A few more strokes is all it takes to make him come.

He turns and kisses her, then drops to his knees. She holds out her hand and Xander licks it clean. Tosh leans against the bed and spreads her legs. He shuffles forward eagerly and starts at her foot like he's been told to. He licks and kisses his way up her right leg and then does the same to the left. Just as he pulls away to repeat this process Tosh gives him the okay. His delighted smile is such a turn-on. He presses his tongue against her and then licks her clit. Holding her open with his thumbs he kisses and licks her repeatedly. Tosh hooks one leg over his shoulder and grips his hair. He pushes a finger inside her and circles her clit with his tongue. His groans of pleasure make it even more enjoyable. He loves doing this for her. He switches between using his tongue and his thumb on her clit and she's so close, almost willing herself over the edge. A final press with his thumb takes her there. Tosh drops her leg and he sits back on his heels. His lips and chin are slick from her and she asks if she can take a picture. Xander nods, he's never been shy but he used to be self-conscious about this. He smiles for the camera and again when she shows him the photo.

"Tosh. Could we just buy the mirror and I'll make the frame?"

"That's a lovely idea."

"I'd like to do my chores if that's okay, so I'm free later."

"Okay." Tosh kicks off her shoes and wipes Xander's face with a towel. "Bring me a coffee before the housework please and once you're finished we'll go shopping."

Tosh looks in her wardrobe to see what to wear after her shower. When Xander brings in her coffee she thanks him and asks him to make a list for the supermarket too. "We can use our new candles on the dinner table before finding a more pleasurable use for them."

"Sounds good."


End file.
